


Съешь меня

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, Table Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Джейк всё-таки добился своего, и теперь-то он уж точно съест Чжао Цзы...





	Съешь меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в графоманской горячке по любимому пейрингу. Разыскивается бета! Серьёзно. Не бечено вообще, поскольку меня настолько расплющило этим пейрингом и нарисовавшейся в голове картинкой, что перечитать и вычитать собственный текст я не в силах /рукалицо/.  
> Вероятно, когда меня попустит, я смогу рационально подойти к этому тексту и скорректировать его должным образом, но это точно случится не раньше, чем закончится сериал (на следующей неделе).

Обнажённый Чжао, бесстыже раскинув ноги, лежал перед Джейком на столе. Джейк, коленом опиравшийся на стул, навис над ним и неторопливо и дразняще покусывал его кожу, как будто правда пытался его съесть. Когда он прихватил зубами бок, Чжао поёжился:  
– Щекотно…  
Джейк поднял голову, заглянул в полуприкрытые глаза и широко улыбнулся, когда Чжао резко втянул воздух от того, что Джейк сжал между пальцами его сосок. Чжао неуверенным движением положил ладонь на низ живота:  
– Здесь странно, – он вопросительно посмотрел на Джейка, и тот шутливо нахмурился, положил свою руку сверху.  
– Горячо?  
Чжао кивнул.  
– Тянет?  
Снова кивок.  
– Хмм… Это голод, – серьёзно сообщил Джейк и отвёл ладонь Чжао в сторону, склоняясь над его животом: сперва невесомо коснулся его губами, а затем провёл языком вверх. Чжао вздрогнул и машинально запустил пальцы в волосы Джейка.  
Отзывчивый и покладистый, он позволял делать с собой всё, что хотелось Джейку. И Джейк ласкал его руками и ртом, тёрся носом, щекотал дыханием нежную кожу. Оставлял следы, одни из которых исчезали почти сразу, а другие сойдут только через пару дней – и парочку таких точно увидят его коллеги. Кажется, этим парнишкой невозможно пресытиться. Джейку нравился его запах и вкус, и он никак не мог оторваться, перемещаясь от лица и шеи до паха и обратно.  
– Боишься? – спросил он, большими пальцами мягко массируя напряжённые косые мышцы живота, постепенно спускаясь к лобку. Чжао мотнул головой. Джейк аккуратно провёл вдоль паховых складок тыльными сторонами ладоней, прикрытых перчатками, и сомкнул их внизу, бережно беря в них яички. Чжао развёл ноги шире и запрокинул голову, часто и тяжело дыша. Его непосредственность и честные реакции сводили Джейка с ума. Он взвесил в ладонях бархатистую тяжесть яичек, перекатил их и поцеловал основание подрагивающего члена. Чжао вскрикнул, член дёрнулся, оставив на плоском животе крупные белёсые капли.  
– Ого.  
Джейк ошарашенно посмотрел на Чжао, на его покрасневшие уши, щёки, даже грудь порозовела. Чжао встретился с ним взглядом и тут же смущённо отвёл глаза.  
– Ну что! – не очень убедительно возмутился тот. – У меня это в первый раз.  
Джейк облизнул пересохшие губы, выпрямляясь во весь рост.  
– Я знаю, коротышка.  
Он мазнул двумя пальцами по лужице спермы, дождался, пока Чжао вновь поднимет на него взгляд, и демонстративно их облизал.  
– Вкуснее тайской еды, – заявил он.  
Чжао вспыхнул, открыл рот, но не нашёлся с ответом.  
– Хочешь попробовать? – Джейк порывисто наклонился и жадно поцеловал его, толкаясь внутрь языком, смешивая слюну и вкус спермы.  
Судя по твёрдости члена Чжао, зажатого между их телами, шоу следовало продолжать. Джейк разорвал поцелуй, звонко и влажно чмокнул Чжао в губы – а в следующую секунду уже вобрал его член в рот. Чжао длинно и низко застонал, вцепился руками в голову Джейка, явно не зная, то ли отталкивать его, то ли наоборот притягивать ещё ближе; свёл бёдра, но тут же снова их развёл, открываясь. У Джейка бешено колотилось сердце, разгоняя по венам кипящую кровь. Он втянул щёки, плотно обхватывая ими ствол и прижимая головку к нёбу, провёл языком по всей длине и с силой втянул. Отпустил, отстранился, обвёл кончиком языка головку, как конфету, и вновь вобрал на всю длину. С удовольствием ощутил, как дрожит под ним Чжао, услышал его короткий вскрик – и почувствовал терпкий привкус семени. Выпустив обмякающий член изо рта с влажным пошлым хлопком, Джейк потянулся за новым поцелуем, наслаждаясь короткими всхлипами ещё не пришедшего в себя парнишки. Джейка и самого вело от возбуждения, да так, что он забыл о собственном стояке – ему хотелось продолжать доводить Чжао до исступления, чтобы тот реагировал на его ласки так же искренне и непосредственно, издавал чудесные стоны, хватался за него и тонул в нём.  
А Чжао постепенно успокаивался и приходил в себя, их поцелуи стали неторопливыми и прерывистыми.  
– Джейк…  
Шёпот опалил щёку Джейка, потянувшегося поцеловать Чжао за ухом.  
– М-м? – мурлыкнул он и потёрся носом о вспотевшую шею. Она тоже очень вкусно пахла, а на вкус оказалась немножко солёной.  
– Съешь меня.  
Джейк беззвучно простонал и прикрыл глаза: что же этот коротышка с ним делает-то… Джейк выпрямился и зубами подцепил застёжку на перчатке. Второй рукой он придерживал Чжао за талию, но тот извернулся и неловко начал расстёгивать другую застёжку. Когда перчатки были брошены на пол, Чжао взял левую руку Джейка в свои ладони, как будто зачарованно посмотрел на неё и переплёл пальцы. Отвлекшись, Джейк сунул правую в передний карман джинсов, поморщившись от того, как неприятно грубая ткань давит на промежность, и выудил маленький тюбик смазки. Из заднего кармана он вытащил пару презервативов. Отпустивший его левую руку Чжао вдруг ловко выхватил у него шуршащие квадратики и принялся их разглядывать. Джейк усмехнулся, щёлкнул крышкой тюбика и выдавил на пальцы приличную порцию прозрачного геля, нагревшегося теплом его тела. Чжао его манипуляций как будто не заметил, сосредоточенно разделяя презервативы по перфорации, но как бы невзначай поёрзал на столе и развёл ноги. Джейк стиснул зубы. Как можно быть таким невинным и развратным одновременно? Он опустил пальцы со смазкой к ягодицам Чжао и позвал его по имени. Как только тот перевёл на него взгляд, Джейк навис над ним, поцеловал – и мазнул гелем по анусу. Чжао вздрогнул, нервно хихикнул и часто задышал, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Одной рукой он ухватился за шею Джейка, второй упирался в стол, удерживая себя в полусидячем положении. Джей покружил скользкими пальцами вокруг колечка мышц и надавил на него. Чжао тихо ахнул. Джейк надавил ещё раз, стараясь, чтобы смазка собиралась по центру колечка и немного попала внутрь, а не размазывалась по краям. Чжао взволнованно дышал через рот, глядя вниз, но Джейк загораживал ему обзор. Ничего, в другой раз посмотрит. Джейк толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая на спину, и выпрямился. Ждать больше не осталось сил, член уже ныл от напряжения, пот щекотно скатывался вдоль позвоночника. Джейк быстро скинул с себя намокшую футболку, вывернулся из джинсов и трусов, пнув их под стол. Чжао сел на столе, взглядом маньяка рассматривая тело Джейка. Тот позволил ему немного собой повосхищаться и снова жестом заставил лечь на спину. Но Чжао лежать не хотел. Он приподнялся на локтях и заворожено смотрел на то, как Джейк сокращает между ними расстояние, приподнимает Чжао под бёдра, подтаскивает ближе к краю стола и касается членом его промежности. Джейк отобрал у него презерватив, разорвал упаковку и шлёпнул загребущую ручонку, потянувшуюся помогать ему раскатывать резинку по стволу. Выдавив на пальцы остаток геля, он смазал им головку и приставил ко входу.  
– Лучше ложись, – посоветовал он притихшему Чжао. Тот послушно лёг и зачем-то зажмурился. Джейк улыбнулся уголками губ и погладил Чжао под коленками. От щекотки тот дёрнул ногами и открыл глаза. Джейк поймал его взгляд, подмигнул и, наклонившись, стал покрывать влажными поцелуями грудь, одновременно притираясь членом между ягодиц. Наполовину щекотные, наполовину возбуждающие поцелуи отвлекли Чжао, он расслабился и заёрзал, инстинктивно подаваясь навстречу равномерным движениям члена. Джейк обхватил его затылок, приподнял голову и вовлёк в чувственный поцелуй, глубоко вдыхая и мерно выдыхая, вынуждая Чжао подстраиваться под это дыхание. На очередном вдохе, когда Чжао уже начал поскуливать, а его член снова крепко встал, упираясь Джейку в живот, Джейк протолкнул головку в расслабившиеся мышцы. Чжао болезненно застонал, сжался и с силой вцепился в локоть Джейка, сорванно дыша. Джейк нежно поцеловал его в губы, подбородок, щёку, пока не добрался до сгиба шеи. Широко лизнув снизу вверх солоноватую кожу, он шепнул: «Дыши глубоко», – и оставил на шее цепочку из быстро исчезающих следов от укусов. Чжао как будто не мог определиться, больно ему или приятно, он послушно пыхтел, стараясь дышать ровно, но срывался в стоны и скулёж, когда Джейк задевал чувствительную кожу зубами или когда ещё немного погружался внутрь него. Джейк взглянул на него: мокрый лоб и прилипшая к нему короткая чёлка, брови, сложенные домиком, прикрытые глаза, покрасневшие щёки, приоткрытый рот. Видеть это наяву, а не в мокром сне, было в разы восхитительнее… Джейк двинул бёдрами, наблюдая за реакцией: Чжао прогнулся в пояснице, запрокинул голову и застонал. В ушах у Джейка шумело, он весь горел. Но внутри Чжао было ещё жарче, а ещё потрясающе скользко от растаявшего геля и умопомрачительно тесно. Джейк подался назад, но Чжао не пустил, обвил его бёдра ногами, притягивая к себе и тем самым впуская член ещё глубже.  
– А-ах, нет!.. – раздался жалобный стон. Чжао распластался на спине, склонив голову на бок и закусив ребро ладони. И Джейк вдруг взорвался, кончил, даже толком не начав двигаться. Он шумно выдохнул и упал на Чжао, едва успев подставить руки. Парнишку била дрожь, он явно не готов был заканчивать. Джейк, как мог аккуратно, вышел из него и коснулся сжавшейся дырочки. Чжао охнул, но подался навстречу – Джейк ввёл в него два пальца и согнул внутри, не сразу, но всё-таки находя бугорок простаты. Чжао вскрикнул, схватил Джейка за руку, сам не зная, то ли чтобы тот снова задел это местечко, то ли чтобы убрал пальцы.  
– Хочешь ещё? – спросил Джейк, не уверенный, что произнёс это вслух. Но Чжао кивнул - видимо, всё-таки мысль была озвучена. Хорошо же. Джейк нашарил под ним второй презерватив, потом стащил и отбросил первый.  
В этот раз Чжао принял его гораздо легче, и Джейк плавно начал раскачиваться внутри. Он высвободил руку из хватки Чжао и размазал по головке его члена выступившую естественную смазку, затем взял его в кулак и начал двигать вдоль ствола, задевая пальцем уздечку. Движения внутри и снаружи были не синхронными, но Чжао хватило: он подтянул колени к груди, максимально открывшись перед Джейком, и через несколько мгновений захлебнулся вскриком, кончая в третий раз. Джейк вскоре его догнал, поймав собственный оргазменный фейерверк.  
Вымотанные, они с трудом поднялись со стола. У обоих тряслись ноги, Чжао вытирал высохшие слёзы и вздрагил всем телом. Джейк приобнял его за плечи и повёл в ванную: парнишку нужно помыть и срочно завернуть в одеяло.


End file.
